The Crazy Girl
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Some new girl has arrived in the town of Sharance, and she seems overly obsessed with Micah and Kuruna.
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Girl

**Alright, Tara is my OC. Most of this story will be in her POV, but because she is a PSYCHIC the story will occasionally switch to someone else's POV.**

**I don't own Rune Factory 3. If I did, Kuruna would probably be the only one you could marry.**

Chapter 1

_Tara's POV_

As I wandered into the town of Sharance, I was greeted with many odd looks. I wasn't surprised, my clothes and appearance usually get that reaction. I slowly took in my surroundings.

It was a nice, quaint town. Not a large, bustling city like most of my cases took place in. Good thing I liked it, because this process usually took awhile.

Maybe I should explain myself. My name is Tara, and I am a true love psychic. I came to this town in search of a certain couple, which hasn't gotten together. Their names are Micah and Kuruna. I honestly had no clue why they wouldn't have gotten together yet, considering, according to their file, their love for each other was so obvious that everyone noticed it.

Everyone, except themselves.

Anyway, if you were wondering why I get odd looks based on my appearance, it's because I'm part-monster. Unlike most part-monsters, however, it is obvious I am. I have pink skin, and pointy ears. I have green eyes, and a horn. Some people mistake me for Univir, because of my horn, but I am only one-quarter Univir. When I tell them this, I have to explain that half of me is orc, and the rest is human. I wear a black cloak, and my hands are almost always in the sleeves. I have one fang poking out of the right side of my mouth. And red hair that is worn in a braid.

Enough about my appearances. I walked and walked, until I found myself in front of the Sharance tree. I stepped through one of the tunnels, and saw a few orcs tilling the field. At the sound of my entrance, they turned, shocked to see me standing there.

"Don't worry, I will not harm you, in any way. I simply wish to know if anyone knows where Micah may be" I said, in orc language, so they could understand. One of the orcs stepped forward. He spoke in orc language as well, but for your sake I will translate.

"He always goes to the Univir settlement around this time, and doesn't come back for three hours" he told me. I was suddenly confused. Why would he spend three hours at the Univir settlement when he could spend time with Kuruna during those three hours?

"Really? Is there any particular reason for this?" I asked, again in orc language.

"I think it's because Kuruna is a Univir, and he wants to spend time with her" the orc said. The other three orcs, who had gone back to tilling, chuckled.

"Oh. Well, can you tell me how to get to the settlement?" I asked. The orc nodded, and pointed at a blue flashing portal.

"Step on that, and you'll be transported instantly" he said. I thanked him, and was on my way.

The first thing I noticed about the Univir settlement was that it was smaller than the town of Sharance. It had a mere three homes, each of which was a tent, and no stores.

Anyway, I saw a Univir walking towards one of the tents. I immediately ran towards him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and seemed stunned when he saw my appearance.

Ignoring his shocked expression, I smiled.

"Hello. My name is Tara. Micah wouldn't happen to be here, would he?" I asked politely. The male Univir, who seemed too stunned to speak, pointed at the center of the settlement, where there was a particularly large tent.

"Thank you. What is your name?" I asked, desperate to get some words out of him. Seriously, the whole 'stunned silence' was getting annoying whenever I speak to someone.

He quickly composed himself.

"My name is Ondorus. What about you?" he said.

"My name is Tara" I replied. I quickly made my way to the tent specified.

**The end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazy Girl

**If you read the last chapter, but didn't review, you should be ashamed! I worked my butt off on that! Just kidding, but please review!**

**I don't own this game, believe me!**

Chapter 2

_Tara's POV_

I was a bit nervous. If Ondorus reacted like that, what would Kuruna say? I heard she got pissed when she found out Micah was half-human. Oh, well.

"Um, hello? Is anyone in there?" I called. After, a moment, someone responded.

"Yes, come in" a female voice said. I stepped into the tent, to discover a female Univir and a male human at a table, sitting across from each other. When they laid their eyes on me, I could tell they were shocked. At least they didn't stay silent.

"Um, hi... Are you a Univir?" the male asked. I shook my head.

"Only one quarter Unvir, one half orc, and the rest of me is human" I explained.

"Oh" he said, looking apolegetic.

"It's okay, you're not the first to mistake me for Univir" I said. He seemed to relax at this.

"I'm Micah, and this is Kuruna, the Univir elder" he said.

"How do you do" Kuruna said, smiling. I guess I was worried for nothing.

"I'm fine. My name is Tara" I said, smiling back.

"Tara... That's an odd name. Where are you from?" Micah asked. Kuruna nodded, I suppose she wanted to know as well.

"America. It's rather far from here..." I explained.

"Really? Tell us your story, if you wouldn't mind" Kuruna said, she picked up a cushion and brought it to the table.

"Of course not" I said, grinning. I loved it whenever someone asked me to tell them about my past.

"I'm a traveler, on a quest. I wish to find everyone's true love. So far, I've gotten together approximately 362 couples. In the entire world, there should be around 300,000,000 couples, so I've got a long way to go" I explained.

"Some of these couples aren't even the same species, if you can believe it" I added with a wink. They suddenly turned pale. I decided to read their minds, to see what they were thinking.

_Kuruna's POV_

_'Not even the same species? But that means... Micah and I have a chance!... Oh who am I kidding? He'll never like me THAT way!' _I thought angrily.

_Tara's POV_

I was shocked at Kuruna's thoughts, but decided to shrug it off. I then read Micah's mind.

_Micah's POV_

_'Oh dear god... We COULD have a shot... If she could EVER like me like that...'_ I thought. I sighed.

"I have to go" I said, and left.

_Tara's POV_

"That was strange" I said. Kuruna nodded in agreement. I decided I had better leave, too. I got up, and said good-bye to Kuruna. I went to the portal, and transported back to the Sharance tree. Micah seemed shocked.

"Sorry, but this was the only way I knew to get back" I said softly. He nodded.

"Is there a place I can stay around here?" I asked. He nodded again, and gave me directions to an inn.

As I quickly entered the building, I was tackled by a fish girl.

"Come on! The women's baths are right over here!" she screamed. Just then, a Japanese girl came a jerked me away from psycho girl.

"She's not here for a bath! She's here because she wants to stay the night!" the Japanese girl screamed.

"Actually, they both sound nice. I do like a bath before I sleep" I said, effectively breaking the arguement.

"Okay!" the first psycho girl said.

"I'm Sakuya, and that's Pia" the Japanese girl said. I told them my name, and Pia ran to make my bath.

This town sure is interesting.

**Lol, got that right Tara!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Crazy Girl

**Sorry for the long wait! *Friends, Kelina Dawn Hearan and elaine30432 come walking***

**Me: ELAINE! What are you doing here! You should be on the Phineas and Ferb fandom!**

**Kelina: She said, and I quote, 'I'm bored' I suggested coming here, and somehow we wound up on your AN.**

**Me: Sounds like you took a wrong turn... Unfortunately, there's no way out! May as well make the most of it! *evil grin***

**Elaine: O.o**

**Kelina: !**

**Me: I want you two to reenact the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet! NOW!**

**Kelina: She's lost it...**

**Me: If I get enough reviews, I'll let you two go!**

**Elaine: ...REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 3

_Tara's POV_

I awoke the next morning, got dressed, and ran downstairs. I was greeted by Pia and Sakuya's mother, Shino.

"Hello, Tara. How was your stay?" she asked.

"Actually, I have some business to take care of in town, so I'll be staying awhile longer" I explained.

"Yay! You'll use the bath every night, won't you?" Pia begged. Where did SHE come from!

"Uh, certainly" I said nervously. Shino laughed.

"Alright, that will be fine. Do you think you'll have enough money?" Shino said politely. I nodded. People often payed me for getting their true loves, and I still had a lot.

"Okay, then" Shino said, smiling. I left, and headed into the diner. I was greeted by a girl screaming in my face.

"Don't look at me like that!" she snapped, and I could only get confused.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent! I know you want my metabolism! Well I'm not sharing!" she screamed.

"I didn't know it was possible for a human being to share their metabolism... Regardless, I have something far more important on my mind" I said, sighing. The crazed girl calmed down, and frowned.

"And what would that be?" she asked. I smiled, glad someone was listening.

I told her all about my past, about how I was here for Kuruna and Micah, and, well, everything.

She was stunned.

"Wow! I always knew they had feelings for each other but... Oh my gosh! Now they'll admit it, since you're around!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Collette. What's yours?" she asked.

"Tara. Listen, Collette, I'm sorry, but I have to go. But I promise, I will need your help with these two" I said. She simply smiled.

**Awesome! I'm glad this is over... Because NOW you get the chance to set Kelina and Elaine free!**

**Elaine: Please do it!**

**Kelina: PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Crazy Girl

**Haha, okay! New chapter is here!**

**Elaine: We're ready for the play... :(**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kelina: You said we'd have to do the blacony scene of Romeo and Juliet if no one reviewed!**

**Me: I know, but someone DID review. CODEMASTER2.0**

**Elaine: You mean I put on these frilly man tights for NOTHING?**

**Kelina: At least you didn't have to wear this stupid leather dress... At least three cows had to die to make this! D:**

**Me: You were supposed to have a cotton dress, anyway.**

**Kelina: DANG IT!**

**Elaine: *sigh* Review, before she makes us do 'Sleeping Beauty'**

Chapter 4

_Tara's Pov_

As I left the diner, I decided to stop by the flower shop. I didn't really have a use for flowers, but I heard that there's a sweet girl there who helped get Kuruna to like humans again.

I entered, and was greeted by a red haired girl with a bow in her hair.

"Hello! My name is Shara. Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"You can help me find out how to get Kuruna and Micah dating" I muttered under my breath. She looked at me oddly.

"Never mind, I just came over because I'm new here. I won't be staying forever, but I thought I should get to know the people here" I explained. She broke into a grin.

"Oh, you must be Tara! Micah came over and mentioned you" she said rather excitedly.

"Of course he did... Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know who he is in love with, do you?" I asked, thinking if she was a good enough friend that he could tell her about a girl he met at the Univir settlement, then maybe he would tell her who he loved.

"Ah, he also told me your profession... Actually, I have an idea, but he's never actually said anything out loud" she explained, sounding apologetic.

"Do you know anyone he may have told?" I asked.

"That would be pretty much any guy in town, except Ondorus" she said after thinking.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I think Ondorus may be in love with Kuruna as well, but even though she seems to know, she doesn't seem interested" she stated.

"That... That..." I growled, but all the words going through my head weren't kid-friendly.

"Idiot" I finally said, and stormed out. I was SO mad. I marched to the teleporter, not bothering to speak with any of the men passing by. I just saw red, and all I could think of was how this idiotic, self-centered JERK was probably going to announce his love for Kuruna at any second!

I went to Ondorus' tent, the one I had seen him at yesterday, and stormed inside without bothering to knock. He looked at me, and dropped something. I got a closer look... AN ENGAGEMENT RING. My face went from usual pink to bright red.

"You self-centered, egotistical, jerk of a Univir!" I screamed. He backed up slightly. I picked up the ring, and shoved it in his face.

"Did you REALLY THINK that you can stop true love from blooming between Kuruna and Micah? Are you really so freaking CONCEITED that you didn't stop to think how MICAH was going to feel? Did you ever-" I started to really let him have it, but he cut me off.

"I'm making this _for_ Micah" he said.

"What?" I spat.

"He asked me to make this one extra special, with emeralds, which are Kuruna's favorite. He only knows how to make it with ruby and silver, but he wanted to make it with emerald and gold. I offered to make it. He's picking it up later" he explained.

My face was no longer scarlet, and I no longer saw red.

"He's going to propose?" I asked to make sure. He simply nodded.

"Oh... sorry" I apologized. I embarresedly walked out of his tent, giving him back the ring. Now that I looked at it, it really didn't look normal.

On my way to the portal, I passed Micah, but I didn't bother to stop him ans ask questions to how he would do it.

**:) Chapter four is finally DONE. Lots of people were waiting!**

**Kelina: Especially me! :D**

**Elaine: Review! ;)**


End file.
